This invention relates to a cutting tool for preparing an end of a semi-rigid coaxial cable for connector attachment.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a simple hand tool for field use which will enable even unskilled persons to trim semi-rigid coaxial cable to specified dimensions rapidly and accurately. This type of cable generally has a solid center conductor surrounded by dielectric or insulating material and a continuous metallic outer conductor over the dielectric material. For connector attachment, the outer conductor and dielectric material must be trimmed back to expose a specified length of the center conductor, and the end of the exposed center conductor must be chamfered to specified dimensions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cutting tool which, once positioned with respect to the end of the cable, requires no further adjustment and only a minimal axial force to cut through the cable material.